The invention relates to a cushion structure, and more particularly to a cushion structure for protecting panels or glass substrates.
FIG. 1a shows of a conventional cushion structure 1, which comprises a cushion element 2, a cushion element 3 and a lid 6. Cushion element 2 comprises fixing portion 4 and cushion portion 7, wherein cushion portion 7 is around fixing portion 4. Cushion element 3 comprises fixing portion 5 and cushion portion 8, wherein cushion portion 8 surrounds fixing portion 5. The fixing portion 4 faces the fixing portion 5, and panels or glass substrates are inserted therebetween. After panels or glass substrates are inserted between fixing portion 4 and fixing portion 5, lid 6 is placed on fixing portion 4 and fixing portion 5.
As shown in FIG. 1b, during transport, a force F1 is applied on an upper edge of the cushion structure contained in a box 9, and a force F2 is applied on a middle edge thereof. With reference to FIG. 1a, because the lid 6 is placed on the fixing portion 4 and the fixing portion 5 without embedding therein, the conventional cushion structure 1 is weak in absorbing force F1 applied on the upper edge thereof. Additionally, cushion structure 1 absorbs impact (for example, force F2 applied on the middle edge thereof) with cushion portions 7 and 8 only. Thus, thickness of cushion portions 7, 8 and volume of cushion structure 1 are increased.